Beating Harts
by MaryFan1
Summary: Can love be sweeter the second time around?
1. Chapter 1

Tierney Hart made her way through the crowded student union building at Columbia University in search of her study partner for her ancient history class. She spotted her at a table sipping a soda.

"Hey," She said almost out of breath, "Sorry I'm a bit late but by lab ran long."

"It's okay. I've just been going over some notes from class." Avery Wainwright replied smiling

"I'm glad we decided to pair up. You seem to know a lot more than I do." Tierney admitted, "History isn't my best subject."

"Well, I have to admit my mother is totally into it, especially Egypt and Rome. She teaches here, in fact, not history, English. Professor Edwards."

"Professor Edwards is your mom?" She asked, "A couple of my sorority sisters have her. I heard she's killer."

"She's always all over me about my school work." Avery said, "Not as much now but in high school. She was so worried about what college I would get into."

"Edwards? But that's not your last name." She observed

"Well, my mom didn't change her name when she married my dad. She was older and established in a journalism career. When that got to be too demanding she started teaching."

"Oh, so what does your dad do?"

Avery looked away for a moment, "He died almost a year ago, heart attack. He was a lawyer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents are divorced. My dad goes between here and Los Angeles with his business and my mom is in Europe a lot. She's an architect and designs buildings overseas most of the time."

"So, Did either of your parents remarry? Any wicked step parents?"

Tierney laughed, "No, they've been divorced since I was eight but they both focused on me and their work. No time for that I guess but I think my dad is pretty lonely. He just tries to fill up his time with work especially now that I'm not at home anymore."

Avery sighed, "Yeah, my mom hasn't started dating or anything. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad and miss him very much but I know he wouldn't want her to be alone the rest of her life."

Tierney thought for a moment, a smile forming on her lips and a plan in her mind, "Hey, why don't we fix them up together?"

"What?"

She smiled again and her blue eyes twinkled, "Yeah," She paused thinking some more, "I've got it. We have this project to do so why don't you and your mom come over for dinner tomorrow night? We can study after and they can get to know each other."

Avery shook her head, "I don't know. My mom would smell a fix up."

"Well, we don't have to tell them about each other."

"Then I would really get it if I sand bagged her like that."

"Okay okay, we'll tell them. Come on, they might just hit it off."

She sighed again, "Okay, I'll ask her but don't get your hopes up."

Tierney smiled again, "Good, now let's get to work on this project."

They both laughed and opened their books.

/

Tierney made her way down to her father's office in Manhattan for their weekly dinner together. She was going to bring up Avery and her mother but had to do so carefully. He would smell a fix up too. Getting off the elevator she approached his secretary.

"Hi Connie, is my dad ready?"

"Hi sweetheart, yes I believe he's off the phone now."

She smiled, "Thanks." She entered his office and her father stood up to greet her.

"Hi baby." He said hugging her, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" She asked

"To have the prettiest girl in town for my date." He winked

"Dad, you say that every week."

"And I mean it every week. So where would you like to go?"

"Hmm…how about 21?"

"Why not?" he smiled and offered her his arm as they walked out of the office

/

As they ate she caught him up on her classes and goings on at school then decided it was time to mention dinner with Avery and her mother.

"Dad, I have this project I'm working on with another girl in my ancient history class and I'd like to invite her over to our place for dinner tomorrow night."

"You want to come over to my apartment for dinner tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah, it's hard to find a good place to study sometimes and it's better than the library, more comfortable." She explained

"Well, that's fine with me. I'll let Marie know to expect you." He replied taking a bite of his chocolate mousse

"Um, there's more." She began nervously

He looked at her knowingly, "I knew I smelled some kind of set up."

"Well, she's bringing her mother." Tierney explained

"Her mother?" he asked then it all came together, "Don't tell me you two girls are trying to fix your parents up?"

"No…"

"Sweetheart, I know you mean well but I don't need fixing up."

"You never go out with anyone. You work too hard and just go home unless you have some business function to go to…and always alone, I might add."

"Tierney…"

"Dad, it's only dinner. Her mother is a professor in the English department."

He sighed heavily, "I don't know why I'm doing this but okay. Just don't expect anything."

She smiled slyly, "Of course not, Daddy."

/

Avery approached her mother's office knowing she was still there working at almost seven o'clock. She didn't expect this to be easy but her mother really needed to get back out there. She knocked on her open door.

Her mother looked up and smiled, "Hi sweetheart. What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you had night class on Thursdays." She got up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

"Professor Adams went out of town for his father-in-law's funeral, remember? He couldn't get a sub on such short notice. I just had dinner with some friends and thought I'd stop by."

She eyed her daughter suspiciously, "Hmm…you have that look."

"What look?"

"That look…that 'I've flunked out of college or I'm pregnant look'…you aren't, are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, Mom, to both of those. I just need to ask you something."

Her mother went back around to her desk and sat back down, "Alright, shoot."

Avery sat down opposite her setting her book bag on the floor, "Well, I have this project I'm working on with this girl in my ancient history class and she's invited me over to her dad's for dinner tomorrow night and to study. It's quieter there and more comfortable than the library."

"Well, that's sounds nice." She said not sure exactly what her daughter was up to

"There's just one thing."

"I knew it." Her mother said, "What?"

"You're invited, too." Avery answered

She gave her daughter a puzzled look, "Me? Why? Oh, wait, no, no, you are not fixing me up, Avery Claire Wainwright."

"But it's not really a fix up. It's the four of us having dinner." She tried to explain

"Uh huh, and what are her father and I supposed to do while you study?"

"Well, you could talk, or if it's that bad we can go separately so you can leave and I can stay to study."

"Avery, I don't know why you girls cooked this up. I don't need a man." She insisted

"But you never go out. Aunt Claire says you always find an excuse when she tries to fix you up." She said referring to her father's sister who had become her mother's closest friend over the years

"That's because your Aunt Claire drags me to singles bars."

"But this is dinner at their home."

"Honey, I know you mean well, but I'm just not ready." She explained

"Mom, I miss Daddy too. I always will, but you don't need to be alone. Besides, what's the harm in dinner?"

She sighed heavily, "Alright, alright. But, don't count on this little scheme of yours working."

Avery just smiled, her autumn eyes twinkling.

/

Tierney was giving the table one last check. Marie had made her famous tenderloin with a Caesar Salad and roasted potatoes. The heavenly smell wafted through the elegant high rise apartment. Her father came in from the bedroom straightening his tie.

"Do I look presentable enough?" he asked

She came over and gave his tie and slight adjustment, "You look wonderful, Dad."

"I still don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because you can never say no to your baby girl." She teased

"Uh huh." He replied with a smile just as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." Tierney called out so Marie would hear and not try to answer it. She walked to the foyer and opened the door to find Avery and her mother on the other side. Her mother was a beauty and Avery looked very much like her. Auburn hair and eyes whose color you couldn't quite define.

"Hi, come on in." She stepped back allowing them entry into the foyer

"Tierney, this is my mom, Jennifer Edwards." Avery said

Tierney gestured behind her, "And this is my dad…"

"Oh my god," they heard Avery's mother say when he came into view, "Jonathan…"

He stood frozen in shock as well, "Jennifer?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Avery and Tierney looked at each other, clearly puzzled, "You two know each other?" Tierney finally asked

After a moment Jonathan spoke, "Yes, we do." He replied not taking his off Jennifer, "We, uh, we were married."

"What?!" Both girl exclaimed in unison, "When?!"

They turned to look at the girls, "It was a long time ago." Jennifer said softly

"Wait a minute, you were married before Daddy?" Avery asked, "Did he know?"

"Yes Avery, he knew."

"And Mom?" Tierney added

"Your mother knows, too." Jonathan confirmed

Avery turned to Tierney, "This isn't going according to plan."

She just shot her a look, "Why didn't either of you tell us?"

Jennifer and Jonathan eyes locked again, "It didn't seem to matter. We'd both moved on." Jonathan explained

"I don't believe this." Tierney muttered

"Dinner's ready." Marie brought in the salad plates

"Maybe this isn't a good idea after all." Avery said

"Well, Marie went to all this trouble. Why don't we just sit down and try to enjoy it." Jonathan said, "What do you say?" He asked Jennifer with that familiar smile

She smiled back, "Okay."

Avery whispered to Tierney as they headed to the dining room, "Awkward."

Tierney just rolled her eyes.

Jonathan sat at the head of the table, the girls on either side and Jennifer took the other end, "Well, how are you seems a silly pleasantry, doesn't it?"

She smiled and suddenly he was transported back in time twenty five years, "So, I heard Max finally retired." She said not knowing what on earth to say

"Huh? Oh yes, he did. He's up in Palm Springs with Doug and his family. Eight Five years young." Jonathan replied, "But how did you?

Marie came in and poured wine for them and iced tea for the girls, Jennifer took a sip nervously, "Max and I wrote to each other every now and then and last year the return address on his Christmas card was Palm Springs. He said he was enjoying it but he missed you."

"Well, we stay in touch. Marie is actually a friend of his and she's a gem."

"But it's not quite the same is it?" She observed

Jonathan took a sip of wine, "No, it's not."

The girls sat there, mouths agape, "Hello, remember us, do you all mind telling us exactly what is going on? What happened?"

"Not now, Tierney." Jonathan said

"We have a right to know." Avery insisted

"No, actually you don't." Jennifer corrected, "Our past is our business."

"But..."

"Why don't we just eat and get this over with." Jonathan suggested

/

After an awkward dinner the girls excused themselves to Tierney's room having no interest in studying at this point.

"Can you believe that?" Tierney asked

"I don't know what to think." Avery replied plopping down on the bed beside her, "But isn't it kind of romantic? I mean we brought them together again after all these years."

"Romantic? I want details." Tierney insisted, "It's like my dad had this whole secret life. They didn't just date, they were married."

"I know but wouldn't it be so cool if they fell in love again? What if they married again? We'd be like sisters!"

"You don't care that they never told us?" Tierney asked incredulous

"Yeah, but come on, you have to admit them meeting like this so many years later is pretty unbelievable. That they both have daughters at Columbia, who are in the same class."

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

"It was your idea to set them up in the first place. Now you think it's a bad idea?"

"I don't know but I would love to know what's going on out there." She said, "I mean they were cordial enough at dinner but now that we're out of the way who knows what they're saying."

"Well, I don't hear anything breaking or yelling so it can't be that bad."

/

Back in the living room the situation was still just as awkward. They sat on opposite sofas, neither knowing where to begin now that it was just the two of them.

"This is a lovely apartment. How long have you had it?"

"Not long, I bought it after Tierney decided to go to Columbia. I wanted to be here more and I didn't want to stay in hotels."

"She's lovely...your daughter I mean." She replied

"My greatest business deal to date." He said with a wink, "And yours, God Jennifer, she looks so much like you."

"My greatest work to date as well."

"Tierney said your husband passed away last year, I'm sorry." He said

"Thank you." She replied, "It was very sudden. A shock."

"Is Avery your only child?" He asked

"Yes, I was thirty eight when she was born and at forty I found I was pregnant again but I had a miscarriage."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said

"Well, things happen for a reason." She replied, "Avery tells me you've been divorced for several years and your ex-wife is an architect."

He nodded, "We met through a number of charities we supported. She's a good person." He paused looking intently into her eyes, "Just not the right person. It turned out."

Jennifer exhaled sharply and stood up, "I should go. Avery has her car so she can drive back in the morning." The girls had later decided to stay the night there.

He stood up quickly, "Please stay. The night is clear and crisp. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I don't think so." She said softly

"Jennifer, maybe this happened for a reason." He replied, "Besides, it's just a walk."

She sighed heavily, that Hart charm hadn't changed, "Alright."

"I'll just let the girls know." He walked over and called down the hallway, "Girls, we're going for a walk."

All at once you heard the door open and the girls appeared in the doorway out of breath, "Wait, wait, please tell us what happened." Tierney asked again

"No, now go back and study." He pointed down the hall

"Alright." They muttered and turned away

"Those two aren't going to let up." He said fighting the urge to laugh

She shook her head with a smile, "I know. But you can't blame them after they had this bomb dropped on them."

"We can tell them in due time. But not right now." He said, "Shall we go?"

She nodded and they walked to the foyer and he helped her on with her coat. The elevator ride was filled with an awkward silence and it wasn't until they got outside did they speak again.

"It's a beautiful night. I love how the city lights up." She remarked

"I remember." He said softly

She looked at him and smiled, "I guess a part of me will always be an East Coast girl."

"You know, I never asked, what about your father?"

"Oh, he's still in Maryland. Also eighty five years young."

"Sounds like Stephen."

She sighed and suddenly stopped, turning to him, "Jonathan, what are we doing?"

"Taking a walk?"

"No, I mean all this small talk and pleasantries. Like we're just two old friends."

"Would you rather we rehash the arguments we had twenty some odd years ago?"

"No, but I have to know. I need to know. When did you stop hating me?"

"I never hated you." He looked at her intently, "I was hurt and angry."

"I never..." She began

"I know. That was a long time ago."

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"So do you think, what I mean is, do you think us meeting again like this could be more than coincidence?"

"Jonathan, what we had was over long ago." She replied knowing the real meaning of his words

He moved closer to her, his lips just inches form hers, "Was it?" He leaned in and kissed her


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled away and looked at him with a mix of shock and anger.

He knew that look all too well, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"I have to go." She mumbled and turned to walk back to his apartment

He followed and gently turned her around to face him, "Jennifer, I know I shouldn't have done that but are you telling me you don't feel something."

"Jonathan, I can't…"

He gently but firmly grabbed her by the arms, "Why not?"

She pulled away, tears forming in her eyes, "Please, just let me go." She turned heading back to the apartment with Jonathan following

Once they entered he once again tried to get her to stay, "Jennifer, I am sorry. I never should have done that. Can't we just talk about this?"

"I need to get out of here. This has all been too much." She took her purse from where it hung next to the door with the coats, she couldn't think straight enough to have a discussion with him

He sighed heavily, "At least let me call you a cab." He headed over to the phone in the living room

The girls, having heard them return, entered the living room, "What's going on?" Avery asked

"Sweetheart, I'm leaving. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But…" She began

"Avery, please."

Jonathan got off the phone, "A cab should be here soon."

"Alright, I'll wait in the lobby." She replied

"Let me go with you." He offered

"No, there's a doorman. I'll be perfectly safe." She turned leave

"Maybe I should go to." Avery offered

"No, no, you stay here and study. I'm fine, honey." Jennifer insisted and turned to leave

"Jennifer." He called after her and she turned back around, "I am sorry."

She smiled slightly, "I know." She said softly then made her exit

"Dad, what happened?" Tierney finally asked

"Nothing." He snapped, not wanting to get into any more of it with their daughters, "Just go on back to your room."

"Dad, I'm not a kid."

"Tierney, this isn't any of your business, either of you." He said harshly

Both girls looked down, Tierney surprised by his sharp tone. Jonathan was normally relaxed and easy going.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mr. Hart." Avery stammered

Jonathan looked at her sympathetically, _damn she's so much like Jennifer,_ he thought, that same wounded expression when someone spoke in anger to her. He knew that look too well. Those eyes haunted him.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm really angry at myself more than anything."

"Dad, if you want to talk, you know I'm here." Tierney offered, "I'm sorry for causing this whole thing."

Jonathan went to her and hugged her, "It's okay, Baby. This isn't your fault. Now you girls go on back to your room and study or gossip, whatever it is you girls do, okay?" He wiped a tear that had escaped his daughter's eye and smiled

"Okay." She kissed his cheek, "Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Hart." Avery offered

"Good night, girls."

They left the room and Jonathan went to the bar and poured himself a much needed drink, scotch. He normally drank brandy. He and Jennifer almost always had a brandy after dinner but he enjoyed an occasional scotch at social events. He took a drink and let it slide slowly down his throat. He sat on one of the barstools head in his hands. _How could I have been so dumb? _He thought. _How could I let her get to me like that? _ The truth was she always had. Why on earth would he have asked her to marry him after two days? She made him lose all rational thought. He did feel something tonight. He just wasn't sure what it was. He needed advice so he called the one person who could help him sort it out, who had been with him through that dark time. Also the one person who could still box his ears. He dialed the number with a shaky hand.

"Templeton residence." A familiar gravelly voice answered after three rings

"Hey Max." Jonathan said, "I almost hung up. You're home on Friday night?"

"Oh hey, Mr. H. Well, it's my turn to host the monthly poker game. Doug lets us use the basement. It's real nice, got a full bar and everything."

"Oh, well I don't want to take you away from the game."

"Don't worry about it." Max replied, "What' up? You don't sound like yourself. Is Tierney alright?"

He sighed again, "Oh, she's fine. Doing great at Columbia."

"Well, that's good."

"You know, she's made a new friend." Jonathan explained

"Oh, that's nice too." Max knew him too well, something was wrong

"You'll never believe who it is."

"Who?" Max asked wondering why it would matter to him

"Jennifer's daughter." He replied

"Jennifer…as in Mrs. H?" Max replied quite surprised, "She has a kid?"

"Yeah, looks just like her." Jonathan replied

"Well, how did you find out she's Mrs. H's?"

"You'll never believe this. The girls, not knowing anything about us, tried to set us up. Jennifer's husband died last year."

"Wow." Max said, "So when you showed up for the date…"

"Well, they thought it would be better for the four of us to have dinner so they came here." He explained

"Jeez, Mr. H what did you do?"

"The worst possible thing I could do. After we made it through a very awkward dinner, I suggested the two of us take a walk while the girls worked on a school project. My emotions got the best of me, Max, and I had to go and kiss her, like an idiot. I apologized but she was so uncomfortable she couldn't wait to leave. I have no idea what to do now."

"Mr. H, you are not an idiot. Well, on the other hand, maybe you are." Max had always thought the divorce was wrong and letting her go was the dumbest thing Jonathan ever did, but at the time he had to respect his decision, it wasn't his place then to interfere but now that he was no longer in Jonathan's employ their relationship had shifted

"What?" he asked but not totally surprised by his dear friends bluntness, Max never minced words when he wanted to make a point

"You still love her but you won't admit it. You two never should've split up."

"Max, I just got carried away. I just couldn't believe she was standing there right in front of me. I do not love her. She's right. What we had is over."

"Mr. H, why did you call me and tell me all this?" Max replied as if Jonathan should have known what he would say

Jonathan rubbed his face, "Oh, I don't know, Max. I just don't know. That woman could always make me crazy."

"You two always knew each other's buttons to push, good and bad. You were fire and water to each other, cooling each other down and heating each other up." Max replied

"Max, that was a long time ago."

"Look, Mr. H, I gave you my two cents cause you called and obviously wanted it. Now you can take it or leave it. But if you don't wanna know, don't ask."

Not knowing what else to say Jonathan just wanted to end the call, "Thanks, Max."

"Now, don't make me come to New York and box your ears."

/

Jennifer made it back to her home, an apartment not far from campus. She was completely unnverved. On top of just seening Jonathan again, the things he said and that kiss. A kiss that always weakened her resolve. She had always been independent and fiesty. She was thirty years old and already a well known journalist when she married Jonathan. When she met him finding a man was way down on her list. She had been involved with Elliot Manning and finally broke it off. He was a boorish, self absorbed ass and she wanted time to get herself back together. But one look into Jonathan's blue eyes had changed all that. Did he really mean it when he thought there might still be something between them? Surely not. She, too, needed advice so she glanced at her watch, noting it wasn't that late, she picked up the phone.

"Hello." A familiar voice answered sleepily

"Oh Pa, I'm sorry I thought you'd still be awake." She replied

"It's perfectly alright, my darling. I just dozed off in my chair for a bit." Stephen replied, "Is everything alright?" He noted she sounded tried

"Fine." She said pausing, "Actually I'm not quite sure."

"Why don't you tell me about it." He said just as he had when she was little and had something on her mind

She sighed heavily, "I had a real shock tonight. I saw someone I didn't expect to see."

"Oh and who was it? An old friend." he inquired but knew this more than that

"I saw Jonathan, Pa." She replied

"Oh, I see." He said calmly, "I suppose that would be quite a surprise."

Her father's matter of fact manner sometimes unnerved her but she assumed he was trying to refrain from commenting and let her tell the story, "It certainly was. It turns out he has a daughter at Columbia and she just happens to be Avery's new friend."

"So you ran into him on campus?"

"Not exactly." She explained, "The girls tried to fix us up. I guess they talked and realized we were both single and not knowing anything about us."

"That had to be quite awkward." Stephen observed, "What happened?"

"Well, the girls wanted the four of us to have dinner so we were invited to Jonathan's. Needless to say when we saw each other awkward doesn't begin to cover it."

"My darling, I know it had to be difficult but just because your daughters are friends doesn't mean you have to see each other."

"It's more that, Pa." She said, "We went for a walk and he kissed me."

There was a long pause, "I see."

Growing ever frustrated with his blase attitude she snapped, "Pa! How can you just say 'I see' when the man I was once married to but haven't seen in twenty years kisses me?"

"Jennifer, you look so much like you mother but I'm sorry to say you inherited that stubborn streak from me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked exasperated

"You still love him." He replied, "You never wanted the divorce. You know that."

"Pa, that was a long time ago and I had no choice but to accept the divorce."

"But you don't want the chance to see what could happen?"

Now it was her turn to pause and she finally responded, "I don't know, Pa. I just don't know."

"Well, my dear, you have a great deal of thinking to do."

/

The following evening Jonathan was trying to relax and watch a basketball game but he couldn't get her or his conversation with Max out of his mind. He had just gotten another beer from the fridge when the buzzer rang. He went to answer it.

"Yes." He said

"Jonathan." Her voice was soft and shaky, "It's me. Can we talk?"

TBC


End file.
